Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through audio control.
One drawback with this mode is that vocal interaction with computers are typically pre-programmed to recognize only specific generic spoken words or voice commands. This can be particularly problematic in the home environment, where the acoustic environment can vary broadly. Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to configure audio controlled devices to detect personalized audio commands for each particular acoustic environment in which an audio controlled device is placed.